A Wilde Never Loses
by MinaRobins
Summary: A Wilde never loses so when she plays she plays to win it, which gets rather out of hand during a game of gay chicken. Spoilers for 4x06, falls out of canon after the slumber party scene. Femslash. Marley/Kitty


**Title**: A Wilde Never Loses (1/1)

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Marley/Kitty

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** A Wilde never loses, so when she plays she plays to win it, which gets rather out of hand during a game of gay chicken. Spoilers for 4x06, falls out of canon after the slumber party scene. Femslash. Marley/Kitty

…

Marley disliked certain things in her life. She disliked the way her classmates jeered at her mother; she disliked having to sew on fake labels on her clothing, she disliked her new diet not consisting of the best after-dinner white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies any mother could ever bake.

She disliked it at first when Jake went off with Kitty but most of all she disliked wanting Kitty to like her.

It was shallow and cheap. But sometimes, just sometimes, she wished she never stood up for her mother. It was a spur of a moment thing and it had cost her new status at this high school. The regret she feels for doing the right thing last for seconds at most, nonetheless she's appalled that she could feel that way. It's awful that she's willing to betray her only family to get fake friends and painted smiles.

There's one smile she wants the most and even when she knew it was fake she allowed herself to make-believe that it was genuine. When Kitty had invited her to the slumber party Marley had been so relieved. She was relieved that maybe; just maybe, this girl with the acidic tongue could be offering a figurative olive branch.

So she went to the sleep over, her mother was overjoyed that she was getting an opportunity to experience a slumber party. She was just grateful that Kitty's perfect lips would stop sprouting words that tear through her self-esteem and self-worth as easy and quick as acetone on the blonde's spa done nails.

When Marley walked out from Kitty's bathroom, her mouth tasting of Colgate and bile, it broke her a little more to see the façade fall. To see her friends go along with Kitty making fun of her. Her Glee club friends, her new school 'family', they claimed to be close and willing to fight against the majority. And yet, when Kitty wielded her popularity and ruthlessness into the equation they were all just as anxious to please.

…...

Kitty grinned; it was wonderful to see the princess break. Every time those big innocent girl-next-door eyes watered it made the blonde's heart hammer with pleasure. That'll show the town harlot to bat her eyes at her boyfriend and to take what didn't belong to her. Thou shall not covet a classmate's man candy. That facial display alone was worth having this sheer level of loser saturate her room. When this night was over she was getting the maid to burn her bed covers and steam wash her plush carpeting.

When it was morning the Glee club girls and the 'uniquely' confused Wade _finally _vacated her house, Kitty was perplexed to find Marley sitting on her bed. She normally would never deign to a scrap, but if Marley was staying to start a fight, Kitty sure as Jesus Christ was love wasn't going to back down in her own bedroom.

"Oh the huge manatee." Kitty started with a smirk. "There's no more donuts or treats after last night's binge, I'm not sure how you'll manage to survive this starvation but don't expect to doggy bag any left overs for your glimpse into your future mother."

"Stop." Marley rose up her hand, palms facing the blonde like she could muster the Force from Star Wars.

Kitty's brother owns the whole movie set. Get over it.

The blonde forced her lips into a smile and slowly clapped her hands. "Oh well done, has Ms. Pillsbury been putting you through sessions on how to conduct conversations, will holding you hand up stall my clever comments?"

Marley blinked up at Kitty with her doe eyes glistening, the brunette bit her lip and it made Kitty wonder if Jake enjoyed kissing this social reject more than her.

"Because they won't, I'm just preaching the truth here; I'm being kind you see." Kitty sauntered closer until she's standing directly in front of Marley. "I'm preparing you for when you're too heavy to weigh yourself on anything less than a zoo scale and have to fill your cavernous stomach by pandering to the visitors by doing synchronize swimming with the other whales at the exhibit."

Kitty has her hand underneath Marley's trembling chin to force the girl's face back up to see the tears her words have caused. "The waterworks are a good start in lowering your internal salt content."

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Marley's lips are bruised from her nervous chewing and are now plumper and more enticing than Kitty's own lips.

"Because you had to steal what wasn't yours and made me lose a boy toy." Kitty was practically hovering over the brunette. "A Wilde never loses."

…

What Marley disliked most about her life was letting herself end up liking Kitty far too much.

She disliked liking Kitty. But she did.

Marley liked Kitty's confidence, she liked her ruthlessness and she even liked the ridiculously childish and vindictive personality Kitty possessed. Because it meant that some of the blonde's attention was on her. So while Kitty berates Marley's clothes and quality of life, she could take the time offered to prove to Kitty that she was a worthwhile person and perhaps persuade the blonde to stop hating her so very much.

To get those weapons sheathed in harmlessly poisonous words to stop slicing into Marley's heart.

So when Marley stood up and collided her lips into the sneering gloss covered ones of Kitty she expected the slap the came with silencing the blonde. She found herself licking her lips before she could stop herself; they tasted like Christmas candy canes. The flavour may be covered with coy sweetness but the spearmint came through cold and sharp, just like the bewildered and angry blonde before her.

"Oh, gross, should have known anything flavoured like sugar will get you slobbering all over it." Kitty wiped the back of her hand against her mouth to remove the remainder of Marley's saliva. "Like the dog that you're name after!"

Marley grabbed her overnight bag, swung it on to her shoulder and sprinted back home.

Great.

Now Kitty was going to pick on her even more.

…

When Marley cautiously walked in for her first Monday morning class she was ready for the whole school to start calling her a dyke and to end up constantly denying any attraction she had for the females of her school.

Her heart was just masochistic enough to get completely taken by Kitty.

But no one said a thing and it wasn't until lunch period when she was heading to the cafeteria did she get pulled into a broom closet by a miffed blonde and slammed into the cheap plaster wall.

"You do **not** just up and leave my house like you won after initiating the worst game of gay chicken."

And before Marley could even come up with a response, not that she ever came up with a good response to Kitty's jibes. The blonde has her lips pressed to hers. And instead of the awkward disaster she had started in the bedroom, this kiss is actually good.

A moan escaped from Marley when Kitty licked her upper lip and caused her to willingly open her mouth. A broom or mop handle is digging into her back but Kitty's tongue is so soft and it felt so good that the heat pooling below her stomach dulled the existence of anything but the kiss.

But with that one breathy moan, Kitty shoved Marley to the side where the brunette found her butt falling into a wringer bucket. With a final thrust of her foot the bucket and passenger rolled out of the way while Kitty yanked open the door. "I win."

…

It's not very Christian of her to kiss another woman but she's done it before at the camp for Cheerleaders for the Good and Righteous Word of Christ. Her bunkmate stated that the bible hated gays but didn't have a word against lesbians, well other than the line on women exchanging natural relations for those contrary to nature. But kissing her roommate then hadn't felt that wrong and kissing Marley definitely didn't feel any less natural than kissing her boyfriends.

So Kitty didn't feel particularly repulsed when she had an armful of the brunette after a late cheerleading practice. It's the head Cheerios duty to stay behind and discuss the day's practice with coach before leaving for home.

The change room was empty and Marley had been wringing her hands nervously while sitting on the bench. Kitty raised her eyebrow expectantly but the brunette had only blinked up and stared at her lips and turned a far too charming shade of apple red.

The ball wasn't in her court so Kitty had leaned casually against the change room counters with a sadistic smirk. Marley looked agitated enough to make her want to gloat.

"I don't really understand what's happening." The brunette started.

"That makes sense; most large marine animals don't really have the mental capabilities to understand daily human situations."

Marley gasped and balled her hands at her sides, the hurt on her face making Kitty smile all the more.

"And what a nice shirt you have on, it seems like a very familiar colour our school's lunchroom cow had been wearing the other day, did she cut up her old shawl to fashion your entire ensemble and a matching set for your bed sheets as well?"

When that insult only got Marley to stare slack-jawed at the blonde, Kitty decided that apparently this girl _was_ as dumb as Puckerman looked. "My lip gloss of choice for the day is the same flavour as the one I had on during slumber party morning."

And that was enough to have Marley fling herself at the blonde and cover her lips with her own.

Even between kisses Kitty managed to get out. "Thought the scent would have you humping at my leg, you dog."

…

Marley wasn't sure if this was just some twisted game with Kitty or if she was out of her mind to think that the blonde's cruel remarks are starting to sound remarkably friendly.

"You don't have to move your blubbery body off mine; all that fat is keeping me warm."

Marley had lost count on how many times they've encountered like this.

She was also lying through her teeth.

Marley remembered and cherished every single memory. To just name a handful would be Kitty's bedroom, the school closet, the change rooms, the choir room, the lunchroom (that particular encounter came with a truck load of insults and will _not_ be repeated), under the bleachers, coach Sylvester's office (only because Kitty had to feed Sue's child), on top of Brad's piano and now in Marley's own tiny bedroom.

Marley had her own room because her mother really did try her best to provide. While her mother slept on a squeaky second hand pull-out sofa bed, Marley had a new Ikea bed. With a twin size mattress which currently held her and Kitty.

The blonde had an arm around her waist and a hand possessively clutched to her hip. Marley is half draped on Kitty and half on her mattress. She's always embarrassed to have Kitty over to her hole in the wall home after seeing Kitty's house but the blonde was vehement on coming over this Thursday night. Kitty was over so often now a day that Marley's mother just welcomes her with an enthusiastic hug and questions whether they wanted to sleep on the sofa bed since there wasn't all that much room in Marley's bed. Kitty always manages to calmly and politely reject the offer whereas Marley would spluttered out single syllable refusals while noticing how clean kitchen's linoleum flooring had become after they've moved in.

Marley didn't ask why Kitty was so set on coming over. Since inquiring Kitty about anything got her vacant stares and if the brunette prodded too much a scathing remark will burn after her quick escape. Kitty is staring at the undoubtingly cracked ceiling. When the blonde came into the rented basement she scrunched up her nose but strode right into the only bedroom in the suite.

"Don't touch me during school times." Kitty remarked, her tone bored but stern.

Marley knew she should take these warning seriously but the first time she had touched Kitty at Glee earned her a scalding glare but resulted in only a slap on the wrist reprimand since subsequently Kitty never stopped Marley's wandering digits when they are alone. She still remembers how the blonde's neck had been asking to be caressed in her Patty Simcox costume. That much velvet skin exposed to the world was a sin to leave untouched.

Marley snuggled closer and kissed the underside of Kitty's jaw. The blonde didn't enjoy being held so after their make out sessions, Kitty would always be the one to hold the cuddly Marley. Kitty had rolled her eyes the first time Marley wanted to nuzzle against the cheerleader's frame and just held it up with the rest of Marley's very canine behaviours.

The brunette just couldn't help herself. Kitty was always very even-tempered albeit sharped tongue during their alone time together and allowed her to reverently roam her hands over the blonde's toned body, but the second they hit public territory Marley was forbidden to be within a five foot radius of the blonde least she wanted to lose a digit or two from the verbal lashing her girl -that is just a friend- would whip out.

It was almost the end of the fifth month of this nameless affair and if they were dating which they are not according to how Kitty had yet to even acknowledge their changing relationship. They were nearing their half year anniversary. The blonde still picked on Marley, still made cracks at her clothing but thankfully never at her mother anymore.

There _was_ the fact that Marley seemed off bounds to anyone but Kitty. No one teased or bullied her about anything.

Marley had just taken it in happy stride, thinking that there was goodness in the teens around her.

It wasn't until a freshman Cheerio had dropped her maple syrup diet drink onto Marley's math assignment a couple months ago and almost turned blue with fright when Kitty had shown up to study hall with a murderous gaze in her eyes; did Marley realize she was safe from the general population of Mckinley. The next time Marley had seen that particular Cheerio, the girl had been covered in lime slushy. The girl had apparently misplaced her Cheerio's outfit for the duration of the week and was continually seen draped in the frozen drink for the entire duration of her time without her uniform.

It was shamefully wrong to feel this way but it was gratifyingly flattering that Kitty was looking out for her in that malicious and slightly frightening way. At least it showed that Kitty cared or was territorial like a wild feline was over a kill. Marley was never sure which. And as much as it confused Marley she also loved all the attention she got from the prickly blonde.

Just as Marley is about to drift to sleep Kitty abruptly stated. "My parents are getting divorced."

Marley's immediate reaction is to sympathize and coddle Kitty, but is swiftly shut upped by the blonde's eager lips and trailing hands. Kitty wanted to forget or wanted comfort, if the blonde could want something as human as that. It was oddly heartening that she went to Marley for support.

Kitty had one hand behind Marley's head and drawled her close while the other hand slipped into the brunette's undergarments.

A finger against her clit causes Marley to squeak and fall into a clumsy heap on the floor.

"Get back up here." Kitty is unimpressed and scowling.

"I just, I haven't…" Marley covered her face with her hands and blushed hotly. "I've never had sex before."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kitty replied and when Marley snapped her eyes up to meet the blondes, Kitty continued. "Two girls can't have sex."

"I, what?" Marley stared and shook her head. "What were we about to do?"

"You can't have sex without a guy's thing involved; you're still a virgin as long as you do everything _but _intercourse." Kitty sighed when the brunette remained on the floor flabbergasted by her infallible logic. "I'll use terms that should get even you riled up, we're about to have a buffet amount of foreplay that'll satisfy even your obviously insatiable appetite seeing that I think you've gain weight with all the food you must be getting from the food banks after last Christmas."

"That makes no sense!" Marley realized this is probably the first time she's ever raised her voice at Kitty and thus the shock seemed enough to stall the blonde from interrupting her. "You can't just categorize sex in those cookie cutter definitions, all the gold star lesbians in the world would still be virgins!"

"Look, I don't care about all the gold whatever lesbians in the world; just get your oversized ass back in bed."

"I want my first time to be with someone I love." Marley replied stiffly and Kitty just gawked at her.

And then Kitty was gone.

…

Kitty is completely unapproachable at school, at Glee and even more so after Cheerio's practice.

Marley swore she was going into withdrawal from the lack of contact she's had with Kitty. They normally at least spent lunch time together. It almost felt like they've broken up and yet they were never together to begin with. Marley started to worry that she'll never get to hear the blonde sing, singing just for her because Kitty knows she enjoys it. Marley is going to miss Kitty's kisses, there's always a trace of malevolence on those glossed lips but it's delivered with so much sweetness, Marley has become addicted to the sensation. Kissing Kitty was like having that spoonful of honey after a serving of bitter medicine. She's going to miss studying together with Kitty because Kitty is absurdly good at math and chemistry while Marley is terrific at biology and history. Studying that always ends up with them hot and heavy, tumbling against one another.

Marley is going to miss their pseudo dinner 'dates', if she could call them that. Kitty was always such a gentleman about those. The blonde would pull out her chair for her to sit at breadsticks and insist on paying for the bill. Actually Kitty was always a gentleman or lady or whatever during their time together. It was Marley who first had her hands grazing against Kitty's amazing abs and only after that did Kitty's finger tips skim over Marley's heated skin.

The brunette sighed dejectedly when Kitty all but sprinted pass her locker which is stationed by the gym and thus an unavoidable locale during Cheerio training period. Marley opened her locker and found an Ocelot kitten plushie sitting on top of a tin container filled with white chocolate macadamia nut cookies.

The note around the kitten's neck is tied with a white and green ribbon. In Kitty's elegant scrawl: _Try not to stuff your face with the cookies all at once, they may be handmade with Splenda and yogurt but are still considered less healthy than a salad, who am I kidding, you're probably chomping on one as you read this note,-_

Marley grinned sheepishly since she did have a deliciously good cookie in between her lips. Kitty never cooked or baked since her maid made all the dishes for their family. Knowing the perfectionist that Kitty was, she must have made a dozen batches until she created the perfect set. The hours spent on the gift made Marley's heart flutter.

_ -and your fingers are undoubtingly oily, if you get even more girth on your body you'll have to deal with just smothering the stuff animal I've purchased for you_.

_Happy Anniversary_. Finishes the note. The 'H' looked diminishingly small but that letters after it are elaborate and large, like they were trying to make up for the lack of confidence the first letter had shown. It looked like Kitty went and had the whole "go big or go home" mentality and went for it.

Kitty must have placed these items in her locker yesterday and forgotten to retrieve them this morning. The blonde had a rather one track mind when she worked herself up into a proper snit.

While Marley had been fretting and completely engrossed in her developing emotions for Kitty, the blonde appeared just as smitten with her.

Marley was good at biology and history, at running facts and stories repeatedly in her mind and memorizing the details to the situations at hand whereas Kitty was great at equations and absolutes.

While Marley was enjoying their dalliance, Kitty had already added them together as couple.

…

Climbing up to Kitty's room on the third floor was difficult; monkeying up to the bedroom without alerting the rest of the family during a Friday night dinner was even more challenging.

But it was worth it to see Kitty's ire be replaced with a cautiously pleased smile when she entered the bedroom. The room was washed in the flickering glow of pepper mint flavoured candles and Marley was holding a golden retriever stuffy with a red bow around its neck. The brunette was wearing a matching ribbon around her own neck.

"I'm sorry and I'm an idiot." Marley shifted on the bed anxiously. "I just wish you'll actually talk with me on these things, I never dated much before and I'm not sure how to express-"

"I already know you're an idiot." Kitty glanced at her nails and then murmured. "I'll try to explicitly explain myself a tad more."

"Thank you." Marley all but gushed as Kitty marched over and took the plushie from the brunette's hands. "I love you!" Marley blurted out the words and Kitty turned back to lock the bedroom door then deposited the dog on her work desk. It's a bit disappointing for Marley that Kitty doesn't even respond to her heartfelt words.

"We're lucky that both my parents are going out tonight for a fundraiser, god forbid they appear separated before their jury board of friends."

"Oh, Kitty." Marley frowned and placed her hand on Kitty's cheek which the blonde took with a sigh.

"Whatever, better this way." Kitty grinned predatorily and pushed Marley back onto the bed. "You can never keep quiet, even when we just kiss."

"Kitty!"

"Shush, don't ruin tonight for me." The words are all there but with none of the venom and when Kitty kissed her way down Marley's chest she lingered over her soon to be lover's heart. "And I do too."

"Do what?" Marley asked, her mind fogged from Kitty's wonderful ministrations.

"Love you."

…

After Marley's first orgasm thanks to Kitty's talented tongue, the blonde smugly kissed Marley and announced. "I won gay chicken."

The brunette stiffened for a moment, concerned for second that all this was just a game to Kitty. However, Kitty is genuinely smiling and is looking so pleased with herself, like a cat with an offering in its maw, that Marley understood that it was a running joke between them now.

"Well I did hear that 'a Wilde never loses'."

"Wow, you can mimic back phrases, the other pea brained parrots at the pet store must be very proud." Kitty blanched at her own words when she realized they've slipped out and bit her lip, but when Marley only laughs and initiates another round of kissing, the blonde gladly reciprocates.

"And I think you can only win gay chicken if you're the last one that initiates a move." Marley rolled Kitty under her and grinned. "And I've hardly gotten to show you what I've learnt."

"I know you're a slow learner but don't worry we have all night." Kitty replied with an affectionate smirk.

…

A/N: Well that escalated quickly. This started out much more humour fielded but seemed to have taken a quick and serious turn. Hope that was still a fun read :3 I believe I have some issue with my tenses, if you catch any, please inform me!


End file.
